


Safe

by orphan_account



Series: safe [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Can be read as gen, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, before the Battle of Five Armies, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an army of elves and humans stands before Erebor, Ori is more worried than he'd like to admit, but at least he's not the only one. (written for the kink meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Ori/Kili in the world. It is a desastrous state of things, and I shall do my best to set things right.  
> answer to this prompt on the kink meme:  
> Anyone/Anyone holding hands before a battle  
> I saw this : http://sarah531.tumblr.com/post/40278277289/awww-dont-be-scared-little-gimli  
> It was so cute I’d love a story where this happens sometime during the hobbit, and it well being Bilbo or the dwarfs etc.  
> And just them cute and fluffy and scared

“There are so many of them,” Ori whispered as he looked out of a window. “And all of them so big too, elves and men... and it's just thirteen of us now too, that's bad luck.”  
He looked behind him quickly, worried on of the others might have heard him. They were all so tense already, him acting like a coward wouldn't help. But everyone was busy, some preparing their weapons, other watching anxiously for a sign that the armies were changing their minds, or that Dain was coming to their rescue. The only one doing nothing, beside Ori himself, was Kili. Who seemed almost as nervous as the younger dwarf.  
Ori hesitated a few moments, then walked toward Kili who jumped when the other put a hand on his shoulder. Ori removed it quickly, afraid it had been improper of him.  
“Nervous too?” he asked shyly.  
“A bit,” Kili admitted. “Never been in a proper battle before. The closest I've had was that time with the goblins, and... well, you know.”  
Ori nodded silently. He knew only too well. They had been fifteen against the goblins, or at least had thought themselves to be fifteen, since Bilbo had actually been separated from them. But they hadn't known that. They had all been together that time. They had fought together. But this time, Gandalf and the hobbit were on this other side. Ori sighed at that idea. He had liked them. They had never treated him like a child, the way the others did.  
He started when Kili took his hand and smiled at him, the way a child might have.  
“Don't worry, Ori. The wizard and our burglar will be safe, they're far too smart to get themselves killed. And us... well, we're too stupid to die, so everyone is safe, right?”  
The younger dwarf tried not to laugh, certain that their elders wouldn't like it. But he did feel safer, standing like that, with Kili's hand in his, grinning stupidly to each other.


End file.
